Lena&LuciaPlease Tell me its over pt 1GAC
by Summer32Girl
Summary: The story is about a psychic medium and her best friend learning to ghost hunt with the GAC Crew. There's love, lust, torture and paranormal.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Ghost Adventures, if I did I'm pretty sure it'd be weird to write stories about them haha. Enjoy I'll update once a week :)**

If you read closely you can easily tell when it switches from Lena's point of view to Lucia's.

* * *

**The Beginning:**

Lucia's prologue: "Lena, Lena! Help me please!" I screamed wearily. Too much blood, oh god there's too much blood. "Lucia! Get away from there, go downstairs now" she yelled shocked. It happened again another damn attack. I need to find out what's in this house…

Lucia: 21 and afraid. I don't know what I am anymore, these visions and voices are all I can think about. I can barely hear myself think but I can never let Lena know. She's too fragile and I'm to much of a burden. I've been with her since I was 15, and it hasn't changed much, her constant mothering and my episodes. I just wish I can find people out there who can help me understand what I am or am becoming.

Lena's prologue:

My blood ran cold as I heard Lucia scream. A sudden burst of agony filled my body. "Shit, not again" my legs immediately ran toward our spiral staircase. My breathing becoming heavier. And then I saw it, and just like that I ran toward the blood soaked floor. **_This isn't her_**, I kept repeating **_she doesn't mean to hurt things, she's taken over_**. But the damage was done. The blue jay lay lifeless on the carpet, shredded and tattered. This is the second episode this month, and I have only one idea but it's a last resort. And I'm not that desperate…yet. I ran my fingers over the carpet where the bird laid before and prayed. This isn't going to end well I thought to myself. "Lucia we have work hurry up and take a shower." I breathed, this is never going to get easier. She's twenty one and just as messed up as when I let her into my life. I need more time to research I thought, _yeah that's it_.

* * *

**Chapter 1: This isn't over yet**

"Can I help you sir?" I asked eagerly. "Yes do you have any EVP recorders here? My old one is on the fritz" he smiled. I nodded, these things creep me out but of course we sell all the freaky stuff here. "Lena which way is our top EVP?" I laughed. She is so into this paranormal stuff. "Right here, sir this is the best one" she said knowingly. I trailed off thinking about Lena. She was my sister, my best friend and my favorite person ever. Her long slender body covered with beautifully long black hair down her chest. She was so amazing I looked at my body. Why would I even try to compete with her? She's a brainy and not weird at all unlike me. And then it happened.

The room began to tinge black and my body felt as though it was on fire, and everything went black.

**_"Lucia! Lucia help me!" a beautiful man screamed. Who is he? His body was built like a god muscular with the face of a model. He screamed for help but I was frozen. My body limp when he called to me. I could feel the pain bursting through my veins as he fell. "NO! I can help you, let me!" I screamed but it was too late my back was breaking and I was in excruciating pain. And then he disappeared and my eyes drenched with tears. "Who are you?" I cried hugging the ground._**

"These are the best we have sir, I've used this one personally down at the Riddle House it gives a clear playback" I said excitedly. He smiled and began to tell me of his hunting's. "Riddle House eh? Have you tried going to plantations or the Missile house? I got great EVP's down there, its incredible." he smiled enthusiastically. And then it happened, she collapsed. "Lucia! Oh my god Lucia, can you hear me!? Please snap out of it. Please" I screamed.

The man looked at me then at Lucia, his breathing edged. "I've seen this, get her onto a table now before she goes cold!" he bellowed. Who the hell does this guy think he is? But I listened and picked her long slender body off the ground. She was getting cold and convulsing, "What the fuck can we do?" I hollered. "Look at me, calm down she will be fine if you talk to her just talk to her" he said sternly. "Lucia wake up, Lucia I need you here I need to see you, talk to me." I cried. This isn't normal she doesn't do this, she snaps right back. "This isn't her normal state when she's taken, she just goes blank this, this is something powerful." I said to him. He looked her up and down, "when was the last time this happened?" he breathed heavily. "Earlier but only for a minute then she was back, she doesn't do this!"

"Okay Lena I want you to help me get her to the bathroom she needs to wake up her convulsions are becoming more violent and that could mean one of two things, it's a vision or it's a demon." He said sternly. "How do you know?" I asked wide eyed. I lifted her legs as he threw her over his shoulder. "I'm a paranormal investigator it's my job, by the way my names Nick" he said breathing evenly. "Well Nick it's a vision seeing as no demon is around but what could this one be?" "Its got to be about someone, she's thrashing around yelling about a man, ask her questions about him while I grab some cold water" he demanded. I nodded tensely "Lucia who is he, what does he look like?"

"Muscular, model type" I smiled she's coming back. "Nick she's back hurry grab the water!" I smiled brightly. "Lena, Lena what just happened. He was falling and I couldn't save him. Oh god it was terrible!" she wallowed in my chest. "Here drink this you need your strength, I'm Nick and you my lady are a psychic medium" he smiled. "I'm not alone?" she looked bewildered. I rustled around to help Lucia. "No Lucia not even close, but your rare to be both."

I was gone. The pain died down when I heard Lena talking. She seemed so distant some far away like I could barely hear her. And then his face flashed before me his _deep brown hair_ and _blue eyes_ pierced through me. My eyes followed his intricate face memorizing every crevice of it. Then Lena's song like voice rang in my ear "Lucia who is he, what does he look like?" "Muscular, model type" I bellowed out.

My eyes began to flutter open when I saw Lena with a very tall man. He seemed warm and inviting, but I wasn't sure. "Lena, Lena what just happened. He was falling and I couldn't save him. Oh god it was terrible!" I balled I couldn't save him and he was obviously something to me. My heart sank when I knew somehow this was going to happen. And then Nick said exactly what I needed to hear. I'm not alone. Oh dear god. "I'm wait what? What do you mean I'm not alone?" I asked slowly. His demeanor changed instantly, "Lucia there are thousands out their but you, your case is different. Your visions are taking form in violent ways" he sighed sympathetically. "What do you…" and then I saw it three colossal marks lay on my legs. Instantly forming a purple tint. "Shit, well its better then before" I muttered. "Lucia I can help you but right now I'm running late for work so here, here's my work number" he laughed "_Right work more like chase Aaron around_" he muttered, "Just give me a call when you need help or have questions alright?" Nick smiled handing me a card. "Thank you, I will but right now I need to go clean up" I jumped up quickly embarrassed.

I watched the two of them talk and sighed. Of course Lucia gets the number, she always does. I'm not jealous I just wish…I watched Lucia get up hurriedly and jump to the register. "Lena, I'm heading to work but here's my cell number. I know it's kind of strange an what not since we just met in the most unconventional way but text me later, I'd love to talk about anything" his face flushing.

I could feel my cheeks turning deep crimson and I looked up at him. "I will, thanks with Lucia and all here's my number" I said smiling as I wrote it down. He left his face rather pink with embarrassment. Damn I have to love Lucia for her abilities! Lucia shouted "ow ow!!" from the register but I could care less Nick was just ahh.

"Lucia its like six o'clock and we've literally had eight customers you don't think Lisa will mind if we close up early do you?" I questioned. "No I doubt it Lena she's on vacation and we just need to clear our minds a bit. So…Nick's cute…" she smiled innocently. "Yeah he is, but me not so much." I thought out loud. We did this for another hour before deciding the store should be closed up and headed home.

Lena needs a life outside of me…Nick! Yes Nick can sweep her away while I try to figure out what the hell is wrong with me. "Lucia what do you want for dinner? I'm trying to cook then get out of here for an investigation" "Uhh… I'm good Lena go ahead I'm gonna meet up with Matt later" I called down to her. I could hear the shuffle of her foot steps walk toward the closest. "Call me later Lucy love ya" she called up before slamming the door. I smiled, she truly is my sister. I felt my phone vibrate and instantly giggled. "Lord Matt's bad at this" I laughed to myself. He texted me:

_Lucy hey gotta cancel my girlfriends freaking out lol, but I got that information you wanted. If this is what you are there's a lot we have to do. Anyways love you girly, check your e-mail. _Frustrated I texted back

_God I could kill your girlfriend, but alright Matty! Thanks for the papers and what not just call me tomorrow_. I threw my phone on the floor and began reading about my psychic abilites. What the hell, I wish I knew Nick before.

**2 Weeks Pass**

"Lucia come on come back to me, you can do this you can control it" I urged. My phone began to vibrate but I ignored it. "Lena answer the damned texts" Lucia spoke. "YOU DID IT!" I shouted excitedly. "What'd you see?" "Same guy he's freakin' adorable." she smiled sullenly. "Will find him Lucy we will" I encouraged. "I'm going for a nap" she stalked away.

Damn, I need to find this guy. Me and Nick have been talking non stop about helping Lucia but tonight he wants it to be a group thing. He's got two other friends for us to meet. And I'm actually stoked for this, my body tingled as I reached for me phone.

_Hey Lena how's everything? __I__ checked over your EVP's from awhile ago I caught some pretty awesome stuff. _I giggled. _Nice Nick and everything here's great helping Lucy get through her mental wall. Are we still on for tonight? _I waited for a few minutes no response. Then as I set the phone down to check on Lucia instantly it rang _**And the reason is youuu **_"Hey Nick" I laughed "Whats up?" he asked smiling, I could tell he was up to something. "Not muchh..h" I heard Nick's voice fade and another guys come on the line. Oh lord this must his friends. "hey Lena right?" "Yeah whose this?" "His best friend's Zak and Aaron!" two men shouted. I burst out laughing as I put it on speaker. "Lucia come listen to them!" I giggled. "Hey now! What's so funny?" Zak asked hurt.

"Nothing so your Zak eh? I've heard about you from Nick you seem cool" I smiled. Then Lucia questioned "What are we even doing tonight? Because from the way Nick and Lena talk it seems I'll be flying solo with you and Aaron." *Thud* "Holy shit Lena that hurt! I can't help it that you want Nick's...ouch WTF!" Lucia yelped in pain. "Sorry about that Lucia needs to go to the kitchen" I snickerd. "So you want Nick? KNEW IT YOU OWE ME TWENTY BUCKS ZAK!" Aaron screamed. Oh eff my life.


	2. Why is this happening?

Sorry it took me so long to write, my computer crashed and I finally recovered some of my work! I promise I'll keep updating!

**I do not own Ghost Adventures, if I did I'm pretty sure it'd be weird to write stories about them haha. **

**Chapter 2: Can this get any stranger? **

* * *

"Damn it Zak gimme the phone back" I glared annoyingly. Laughing at the guys would just egg it on I thought to myself as I retrieved the phone from an eager Zak. "Hey Lena sorry about them…so tonight is it still on?" I asked biting my lip. I heard a cute little sigh, "Of course, what else would I do? Well I could beat Lucia. AGAIN" she giggled from the phone. I chuckled and a small rose tint flushed to my cheeks. Her voice; made my stomach do back flips, but I knew I had to play it cool. "Well avoid killing her, so our place tonight around 7 okay?" "Perfect, bye Nick" and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

"Lucy…**I DO NOT ONLY WANT TO SLEEP WITH NICK**!" I glared screaming at her. She winced, "I bet they took it as sarcasm chill Lena you really must like the guy if you freak this much" Lucia giggled as she laid on the couch. "I do but does he like me? I mean I could be reading this all wrong ya know? He could just want to study you and string me along" I bit my lip nervously. "Hey hey now! Your so beautiful how could he not like you? I mean your tall and stunning just relax its time to get ready" Lucia said grabbing my arm and soothing it. I know she means well but I haven't been with anyone in years because of her, I'm afraid it'll be like every other guy we meet. There drawn to her I don't what it is, but I think it's her powers. Shaking off that thought I followed Lucia into my room and watched her raid my closet, laughing as she grumbled about not enough color. "Ah ha! You're going to wear this tonight pretty lady" she beamed. I rested my eyes on the outfit, my black lace skirt with beautiful detail made me smile. "Lucy…" "AH ah ah, with this little number as well" she shoved at me it was my favorite lace rose and black flowing shirt. I slowly smiled and went into the bathroom. "What are you going to wear?" I asked a little weary. "Well since I'll be with Zak and Aaron I'm going to go with my skinnies, heels and my black and red corset top" I rolled my eyes. Her obsessions with corsets amaze me. "Lucy do you think Nick likes you?" I bit my lip "I doubt it he stared at you the entire time he was in the store and he's been texting you not me plus he's not my type" she said walking into the bathroom. "Were hot and its 6:45" "Ready?" "Umm yes!" I laughed letting my worries leave me, Lucia was right.

* * *

"Nick man, is she hot? I mean all this trouble in cleaning and trying to make the house look nice" I questioned scratching the back of my head. "Zak she's beyond hot but just so were clear…she's mine right?" Nick asked sheepishly. I grinned at him "Dude I'd never steal your chick, her friend on the other hand is she hot?" I smirked. "Yeah, she's got this thing about her that make you want her but she didn't catch my eye like Lena" he smiled shyly. I laughed hard as Aaron mocked him and moved the swords. "Where is this junk going guys, I mean our pad isn't exactly female friendly" Aaron chuckled from behind the couch. "Shit well…they own an gadget shop with EVP recorders an what not I'm pretty sure it'll be okay" Nick grinned. My jaw dropped "there into it?" I asked dumbfounded. "Well yeah man why would I get any other girl?" I smirked well tonight will be amazing. I heard the doorbell ring and I suddenly realized I wasn't dressed. Aaron and Nick scrambled for their shit too, oh well I guess these chicks will be alright. As I walked toward the door I could feel a strong pull towards the door, like I needed to open it. Nick glared at me as I opened the door, of course I was shirtless. "Hey you guys must be Lena and Lucia?" I blushed opening the door. "Uh..Hi I'm Lena is Nick in?" the tall brunette asked flashing a beautiful smile. I grinned "Upstairs I'm Zak, Zak Bagan's" and just as I was about to motion for them to step inside the other one, I'm assuming to be Lucia collapsed. A huge crash collided with our door and I jumped to grab her. _What. The. Fuck. _

_

* * *

_

"I wonder what they'll say about me, I mean I'm pretty sure Nick hasn't said much...has he?" Lena blushed in the car. I smiled she needed someone like Nick in her life, someone who keeps her on her toes. "I'm sure he's said nothing but sweet things about you now Lena, just quit messing with your skirt and smile. Its perfect dahling" we laughed as we pulled into the driveway. There house was something straight out of a horror movie. The winding gothic look to the house made me feel a bit uneasy as we walked up the pathway. Lena was eager to see Nick and it made me a little jealous, her finding a guy an all. I haven't been with a guy _intimately _in over a year. And believe me I'm jealous she has the oppurtunity. "Were here!" she grinned a toothy grin before ringing the door bell. I laughed at how hyper my bestfriend appeared to be. A kid in a candy shop so to speak. And with a bit of a crash I heard the door creak open, and we were met with him...omg its **_him. _**I couldn't breathe I heard Lena speak but my eyes started to water and his smell engulfed me into a trans. I was in shock, this is the man I have to save? But he's so...**beautiful**.


End file.
